


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/14/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [14]
Category: Anna and the French Kiss - Stephanie Perkins, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etienne/Harry, bilingual dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/14/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

Etienne could not believe his eyes when he saw the cutouts at the theater where Anna and Lola worked – the cutouts for that movie, the one about the boy band, because the thing was, he’d gone to _school_ with one of them; that lad in the front with the hair (well, more hair than the other four, anyway, _that_ hair) – they used to pretend to be brothers, for a laugh, because they looked so alike. Of _course_ Harry’d got tall over the years and Etienne had nearly stayed the same size.

“They’re coming here, you know,” Lola said, “For their premiere, I guess, and being lovely and outgoing as I am, I’ve scored us all invites to the afterparty, if you want.”

Etienne did want: it may have started, partially, as a way to piss off a father who never budged on anything, but Harry was his first crush, his first hand-hold, his first kiss, his first everything (Anna knew, but Ellie never had, which seemed right and, really, to say a lot). It must have read plainly in his eyes, because Anna sidled up behind him and groped two small hands on his bum and pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, “ _Comment aime-t'il être baisé?_ ”

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
